Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Gallery
Images of the mad scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. Gallery Doofenshmirtz.png|Doofenshmirtz Doofpng.png Doofenshmirtz Portrait.jpg|Doof's profile picture. Doofenshmirtz the Were-cow.jpg|Doofenshmirtz transformed into a were-cow. Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Doofenshmirtz posing in his megalomaniac side. Doof with -Inator Gun.png|Doofenshmirtz aiming his -inator gun towards Perry. Doof and perry.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Perry on a seesaw. CharleneHeinzTomato.jpg|Doofenshmirtz reminding his ex-wife Charlene that his poor handpuppet is the reason why they broke up. NotSoBadADad.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and his daughter Vanessa. ThreateningMonogram&Perry.jpg|Dpofenshmirtz being rescued by Vanessa from being arrested by Major Monogram and Perry. ALittleEvil.jpg|Doofenshmirtz taking pride in Vanessa for showing a little evil as she helps him escape arrest. NoAmbition,NoDepth.jpg|Doofenshmirtz learning about Vanessa's loss of her relationship with her former date Johnny. Doof&Norm.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and his robot assistant Norm. NormVan.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is impressed by Norm's ability to transform himself into a van to drive. YourPatheticSchemesHaveAllFailed.png|Doofenshmirtz realizing that his new mecha robot is turning against him. IDoNotWantToBeASmoothie.png|Doofenshmirtz about to be killed by the mecha. MechaDeactivated.png|Doofenshmirtz being saved by Norm, who deactivates the mecha with a cup of coffee. RunOnSquirrelPower.jpg|Doofenshmirtz obseriving Norm's source of power:a squirrel running on a hamster wheel inside his body.- HostingABackstorySpecial.jpg|Doofenshmirtz telecasting his backstories (with the help from Norm). LOVEMUFFIN.png|Doofenshmirtz presenting the name of his new organization: L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. RightBackAtYaBigGuy.png|Doofenshmirtz meeting his 2nd counterpart. Doof Duet.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and his 2nd counterpart singing "Brand New Best Friend". Double Doof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz being unperturbed by Perry's identity while his 2nd counterpart is very suspicious. ArmyOfBigScaryRobots.jpg|Doofenshmirtz seeing his 2nd counterpart's army of Norm-Bots. ItIsATrap.jpg|Doofenshmirtz, his 2nd counterpart and the Norm-Bots trapping the kids by using a captive Perry as bait. Members of LOVEMUFFIN.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. singing "Evil Tonight". PerryWatchingTheCompetition.png|Doofenshmirtz participating in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. paegant alongside Lawrence Fletcher and Rodney. Mid-Ment.png|Doof showing his new protege Rodrigo to Vanessa. RodrigoTruePlan.png|Doof being betrayed by Rodrigo, who plans to use Doof's propellers to tear the Tri-State Area apart. YouAreCrazyRodrigo.png|Doofenshmirtz calling Rodrigo insane for his goal for world domination. JoinMeVanessa.png|Doofenshmirtz watching as Rodrigo tries to convince Vanessa to join him (to no avail). A60SecondHeadStart.png|Doofenshmirtz and Perry being handcuffed by Liam McCracken, who plans to turn them into trophies. DoofBeingAttacked.jpg|Doofenshmirtz being kidnapped by Professor Mystery in his building. ObsessiveShrine.jpg|Doof seeing Mystery's obsessive shrine to Peter the Panda, much to his surprise. Peter'sNemesis.jpg|Doof learning that Professor Mystery is Peter's nemesis. NemesisStealer.jpg|Mystery accuses Doofenshmirtz for 'stealing' Peter away from him. YouJustDon'tGetIt.jpg|Doofenshmirtz angrily responded that Mystery himself is to blame for his failed rivalry with Peter. MysteryConfession.jpg|Doof and Perry watching as Mystery and Peter have a communication in a coffee shop. YouHaveANemesis.jpg|Doof and Perry witnessing Mystery's parents (Bernie and Denise) reuniting with their son. RodneyIsThisYourRobot.png|Doofenshmirtz being angered to learn that Chloe's creator/master is actually Rodney himself. OWCA_vs_LOVEMUFFIN.jpg|Doof and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. learning that they're sharing the same ballroom with Major Monogram and the agents of O.W.C.A.. ShowingTheBlueprints.jpg|Doofenshmirtz showing the blueprints of his successful scheme of moving the Earth away from the Sun, much to the delight of the other villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. ImpressedRodney.PNG|Doof using his blueprints to explain his successful scheme of moving the Earth, much to Rodney's delight. LOVEMUFFIN-CityHallTakeover.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and his members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have succeeded in taking over the Tri-State Area, ready to give out their demands at Danville City Hall. RodneyInControl.jpg|Doof being disgusted over Rodney's true plan of sending the Earth into a new Ice Age. WorldLeaders.jpg|Doof watching as Rodney contacts the world leaders (one of them is President Barack Obama) about the progress of his plan. NoPretzels,NoDeal.jpg|Doof watching in distraught as Rodney attempts to activate his -inizor to move the Earth to perpetual winter. AngryDoof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz confronting Rodney for putting the Earth in danger. HavingEnoughOfRodney.png|Doofenshmirtz demanding Rodney to put the Earth back into orbit before things go out of hand. ShowingWhoIsTheBoss.jpg|Doof is angered to hear that Rodney's going to move the Earth even further away, much to the others' shock. PushingDoofAway.png|Following the other villains' retreat, Doof is betrayed by Rodney, who pushes him away from the -inizor after tricking him to look the other way. DoofDefeatingRodneyHD.jpg|Doofenshmirtz furiously smacking Rodney out with a mop for dooming the Earth. HelpingOutDoofenshmirtz.png|Monogram, Perry, Carl, and Monty arriving to help Doofenshmirtz disable Rodney's inizor to save the Earth. RodneyDefeat.jpg|Doofenshmirtz watching as Rodney gets arrested by Monty for his crimes against humanity. TrapToTrap.png|Doofenshmirtz and Norm watching in triumph as they subject Perry to a series of traps to defeat him. FirstDaughterSuite.png|Doofenshmirtz showing Vanessa her new First Daughter suite after being elected as Tri-Governor. DoofNewOffice.png|Doofenshmirtz has succeeded in taking over the Tri-State Area (for the second time) after being elected as its first Tri-Governor. DoofWinsAndPerryLoses.png|Perry is upset to learn that he can no longer foil Doofenshmirtz until his term as Tri-Governor is over (by law). VanessaDoingTheFixerUpper.png|Doofenshmirtz creating his last -inator (with the help from Vanessa). ThisIsMyPizzaDeliveryGuyTrap.png|Doofenshmirtz trapping Milo Murphy, Orton Mahlson, Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish, and Diogee by mistake, much to his annoyance. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-35-26-257.jpg|Doofenshmirtz witnessing his future self (Professor Time) arriving to bring Orton back to 1955. ProfessorTime.png|Professor Time greeting Cavendish and Dakota. Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Category:Galleries